fanowska_reksiofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Konkurs:Cyrk Chaosu/Etapy
Cyrk Chaosu ma 5 etapów + Początek. thumb|Cyrk Chaosu thumb|left|180px|"Dawno, dawno temu" - korytarz do 3 pierwszych plansz. Widać [[Neville.]] Początek - Witajcie w naszej bajce Był to pierwszy etap konkursu, w którym obie grupy musiały kooperować. Należało stworzyć kilkadziesiąt magicznych przedmiotów i formułek, by utworzyć zaklęcie potrzebne do otwarcia bram Cyrku. Etap 1 - Lęgowisko Zażartych Skarpetożerców/Arena Galaktycznej Nieskończoności Po otwarciu bram Cyrku uczestnicy zostali rozdzieleni: Żażarci trafili do Lęgowiska Zażartych Skarpetożerców, zaś Psychopatyczni - na Arenę Galaktycznej Nieskończoności. Sam etap składał się z dwóch części: w pierwszej, prostszej i krótszej (w założeniu) drużyny (a konkretnie artyści i komicy, niestety ponownie jedynie w założeniu), mając do dyspozycji mocno ograniczone materiały, musieli stworzyć maszyny do otwarcia bram do dalszych sektorów etapu. W części drugiej, przypominającej rozgrywkę w grze RPG, drużyny muszą przejść na drugi koniec planszy. Etap zakończył się remisem. Rozgrywka Zażartych thumb|Lęgowisko Zażartych Skarpetkożerców - widać Cichego Bogdana Przeszedłszy przez bramę, drużyna wraz z Panem Potworem (który postanawia towarzyszyć im do końca Cyrku jako przewodnik) trafia do Lęgowiska Zażartych Skarpetożerców. Pan Potwór decyduje się iść przodem, porozumiewając się z resztą przy pomocy hologramu. Wkrótce Zażarci spotykają skarpetożercę imieniem Marylin. Początkowo nie ufa on drużynie, jednak Ż. Art przekonuje go, że może im zaufać. Marylin opowiada podróżnikom othumb|left|Skarpetkożerca Marylin Skarpetkowych Magach - sekcie, która zmienia skarpetożerców w skarpety, zmuszając ich tym samym do kanibalizmu. Marylin miał poszukiwać wojowników, którzy będą walczyć z Magami. Wspomina też o istocie zwanej Cichym Bogdanem. Zażarci zgadzają się dołączyć do powstałej armii, jednak wkrótce otrzymują wiadomość od Pana Potwora.thumb|Ciemny Las Wpadł on w kłopoty i potrzebuje pomocy. Zażarci rozdzielają się: Art, Olexo i Adam podróżują dalej z Marylinem, zaś Autor i Czarnoksiężnik ruszają na pomoc przewodnikowi. W drodze zostają zaatakowani przez tajemnicze stworzenia, jednak z pomocą Olexa wezwanego krótkofalówką udaje im sięthumb|left|Tajemnicze stworzeniaPrzejść dalej.Tymczasem Marylin z jakichś powodów zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać - przestaje reagować na bodźce i usiłuje wejść w drzewo. Art ścina je, jednak ginie przygnieciony. Marylin odchodzi w swoją stronę. Adam z kolei znajduje coś, co bierze za mapę okolicy, jednak okazuje się być thumb|Anna GrodzkaZdjęciem posłanki Grodzkiej. Zdjęcie ożywa, zabija Adama i atakuje wracającego Olexa. Tymczasem Czarny i Autor trafiają do tajemniczego portalu, strzeżonego przez cienistą postać. Przedstawia się ona jako walkiria Iris.thumb|left|Iris Została ona postawiona na straży portalu i ma zatrzymywać każdego, kto przypomina jej o Tenebris. Portal może przenieść użytkownika w dowolnie wybrane przez niego miejsce, ale tylko w obrębie jednego wymiaru. Z jego pomocą Autor przenosi się do Pana Potwora, jednak Czarnoksiężnik, któremu strażniczka nie chce zaufać, musi zawrócić. Po powrocie do ciemnego lasu, gdzie zostawił drużynę, widzi zwłoki swoich towarzyszy i Olexa atakowanego przez zdjęcie. Próbuje zabić je strzałem z kuszy, jednak nie trafia i odbiera życie Olexowi. Potwór, doprowadziwszy do śmierci swej ofiary, znika. thumb|Żyrafa SkarpetkożercówCzarnoksiężnikowi nie pozostaje nic innego, jak przekonać Iris, że nie jest niebezpieczny. Gdy wreszcie mu się to udaje i przechodzi przez portal, natrafia na Autora i Pana Potwora, ukrywających się przed potworną żyrafą. Autor i Czarnoksiężnik mają zamiar ją zabić, jednak Pan Potwór odwodzi ich od tego szalonego pomysłu. Zamiast tego ruszają więc na poszukiwanie kogoś, kto pomoże im w tym. Wkrótce spotykają na swojej drodzethumb|left|Magowie kogoś palą na stosie Skarpetkowych Magów. Z podsłuchanej rozmowy dowiadują się, że ich przywódca - Maestr - zdobył głowy Olexa, Arta i Adama i chce je wykorzystać w magicznym rytuale, mającym posłużyć do zabicia wspomnianego już przez Marylina Cichego Bogdana. Autor próbuje zaatakować Magów, jednak zostaje zmieniony w skarpetę. Czarny, wykryty, ucieka. Magowie szybko go otaczają, jednak nagły wybuch pożaru zabija większość z nich. thumb|[[Lily z Czarnym. ]] Czarny próbuje odlecieć, spotyka jednak Lily - anielicę, która wywołała pożar i uczyniła go czasowo odpornym na płomienie, by go ratować. Lily jest, jak się szybko okazuje, siostrą Heavensiss. Opowiada Czarnoksiężnikowi trochę o mechanice Cyrku. Wyjaśnia mu, że potworna żyrafa, którą wcześniej spotkał - Apogiraffe - strzeże portalu do kolejnego etapu. By ją pokonać, będzie potrzebował pomocy Cichego Bogdana - stwórcy tego wymiaru. Bogdan zasnął setki lat temu, a jego śmierć będzie oznaczała zniszczenie Lęgowiska. By temu zapobiec, Czarny oraz Pan Potwór z pomocą Iris muszą przenieść się się do wioski Tetraser i obudzić Cichego. W drodze powrotnej Czarny chce podnieść Autora z nadzieją, że uda się go odczarować. Spotyka jednak rodzinę skarpetożerców, którzy chcą go zjeść. Nietoperz próbuje ich zastraszyć, jednak jakimś sposobem wystrzeliwuje z kastetorewolweru i zabija rodzinę. Nie mogąc zrobić nic innego, ucieka z przemienionym towarzyszem i wraca do Pana Potwora. Wspólnie wracają do Iris, po czym ruszają do Tetraser.thumb|left|Wioska Skarpetkożerców Tu dowiadują się o Pierwszym Jeziorze - miejscu otoczonym szczególną czcią przez wyznawców Bogdana. Jednak w Czarnoksiężniku mieszkańcy wioski rozpoznają osobę, która zabiła rodzinę w lesie. Nietoperz próbuje uciekać, jednak zostaje ciężo zraniony w skrzydło i schwytany. thumb|[[Neville]]Z więziennej celi, położonej naprzeciwko siedziby króla, widzi Neville'a - upadłego anioła - mordującego władcę i jego ludzi. Neville zapowiada nietoperzowi, że będzie go straszył do końca Cyrku, po czym odchodzi. Wkrótce Czarny ucieka z pomocą Pana Potwora. Ten informuje go, że Maestr i Apogiraffe niszczą wioskę. Dotarłszy nad Pierwsze Jezioro, Czarnoksiężnik zostaje uznany za proroka Alphy. Wyznawcy Bogdana zdradzają mu, że do zbudzenia go potrzeba olbrzymiej ilości 1200 skarpet. Dają mu też rysik Magicznego Ołówka. Z jego pomocą Czarny tworzy maszynę do produkcji skarpet. Wybrawszy następnie 1200, daje je wyznawcom.thumb|left|Cichy Bogdan Po przebudzeniu Bogdan okazuje nieufność Czarnoksiężnikowi nie wierzy w jego historię i chce go zabić, jednak nietoperz udowadnia prawdziwość swoich słów, pokazując mu zmienionego w skarpetę Autora. Cichy przywraca mu dawną formę. Wkrótce potem na miejsce przybywają Maestr i Apogiraffe, giną jednak połknięci przez bóstwo. Następnie Bogdan na prośbę podróżników wypluwa głowę żyrafy potrzebną do otwarcia portalu (przy okazji zgniata nią Autora), po czym ponownie zapada w sen. thumb|Objawiony [[Evangelagen]]Czarnoksiężnik oraz Pan Potwór z pomocą wyznawców Cichego dostarczają klucz do portalu, po czym przechodzą przez niego. Rany Czarnoksiężnika natychmiast się zrastają, a skrzydło ponownie jest sprawne. Wkrótce spotykają Evangelagena. Wyjaśnia on im, co czeka ich dalej, po czym wskrzesza resztę drużyny i przenosi ich do kolejnego wymiaru - Kaskadowej Valhalli. Rozgrywka Psychopatycznych Przeszedłszy przez bramę, drużyna Psychopatycznych znalazła się w Arenie Galaktycznej Nieskończoności. Grupa złożona z Dawida, Kretesa102, Api, Mątka oraz Quatriny znalazła się na jakimś czerwonym polu. Na tym polu stał bardzo dziwny i jakże tajemniczy osobnik, który przykuł uwagę Psychopatycznych. Grupa postanowiła podejść do tego pana i spróbować się dowiedzieć czegoś o tym miejscu i i o nim samym. Grupę uznał za niedorozwiniętą oraz za bandę głupków, wyznających złe moce, prócz jednej osoby - Api, którą uznał za bardzo mądrą i ładną białogłowę. No cóż, niejaki Mątek próbował przekupić osobnika jedzeniem, co nie przyniosło rezultatu. Chciał po prostu, aby mu zaśpiewano. Grupa próbowała w jakiś inny sposób przekonać postać, że są dobrzy, prawie to przyniosło skutek, gdy chciała anulować Kretesowi102 piosenką próbę. Ale był jeden warunek - miał spalić Mątka żywcem. Ostatecznie przekonała go Api. On oczarowany urokiem dziewczyny, wyjawił swoje imię (uprzednio Api zgodziła się zostać jego żoną). Okazało się, że miał na imię Serphan. Psychopatyczni wykorzystując sytuację i "romans" Api postanowili spytać, czy Serphan zostanie ich przewodnikiem, na co oczywiście się zgodził. Ale później postanowił sobie, aby artyści i klauni zaprojektowali dom oraz oprowadzili go po nim. Przecież tam będzie mieszkać młoda para. To zadanie wykonali Mątek z Dawidem. Drugie zadanie polegało na zaśpiewaniu hymnu, które oczywiście wykonał Kretes102. Kolejne, ostatnie polegało na uszyciu strojów dla pary młodej i dekoracji oraz stworzenia piosenki, bo przecież trwały przygotowania do ślubu Api z Serphanem. Wszystko szło w dobrą stronę. Ślub się odbył. Ślubu udzielał ksiądz Dawid6. Piękna panna młoda i pan młody stanęli przed ołtarzem. I gdy już mieli powiedzieć sobie tak, Api zrezygnowała, a Serphan zabiwszy księdza uciekł z kościoła. Wszystko, co dotychczas było, wyparowało jak woda. Grupa zauważyła kartkę, która leżała na ziemi. Był to przepis na przewodnika po domowemu. Trzeba było zebrać składniki. No cóż, Mątek przypłacił to życiem, amortyzując upadek statku. Z pojazdu nic prawie nie zostało, a w oddali leżała skulona postać, która wyglądała na nieżywą. Szybko się okazało, że to oponent króla, który kochał księżyc. Api i Kretes bez wahania spytali, czy zostałby on ich przewodnikiem. Oczywiście się zgodził. Okazało się, że miał na imię Nexon. Dwójka bohaterów poprosiła o to, czy Nexon mógłby ich podwieźć na górę. Nie miał żadnych przeciwwskazań, ale był mały problem - statek był doszczętnie zniszczony. Api i Kretes poszli więc poszukać jakichś części. Na szczęście natrafili na opuszczony statek, który... był opuszczony. Bohaterowie postanowili, że mogą go użyć. Niedługo po tym, przyszedł Nexon i czym prędzej wszyscy wyruszyli w stronę księżyca. Gdy wylądowali, okazało się, że był tam król, który zachwycał się Księżycem. Gdy grupa podeszła do Nadeera, on nadal kontemplował, aż do momentu, gdy Nexon zabrał mu teleskop. Król był lekko zdezorientowany, co się dzieję i w przypływie wściekłości oraz gdy Api wystawiła ultimatum on po prostu ją... zabił. Został tylko sam Kretes. Wkurzony całą sytuacją, postanowił sam z Nexonem pokonać tego pożal się władcę. Jednak zanim żab się ruszył, jego przyjaciel zdmuchnął króla z powierzchni ziemi i sam ogłosił się królem. W zamian za pomoc, wynagrodził Kretesowi, prosząc księżyc, aby dał jakiś znak, ponieważ bohater ma do wykonania swoją misję. Po chwili pojawiły się schody i tunel. Pożegnawszy się z nowym królem, Kretes wszedł do tunelu, gdzie naraz zrobiło się niebiesko. Tam czekała również nagroda - Lily, która myślała, że się zestarzeje. Wyjaśniła wszystko Kretesowi, a on, znany ze swojej dobroci, wskrzesił swoich przyjaciół, przykładając łapę do kuli. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze, a Lily wyjaśniła pokrótce co i jak trzeba będzie zrobić. Po wyjaśnieniach, wszyscy pożegnali się z Lilą i wszyscy opuścili tą planszę, wyruszając do Przeklętych Ziemiach Dullahana. Etap 2 - Kaskadowa Valhalla/Przeklete Ziemie Dullahana Po przejściu obu drużyn przez portal i spotkania odpowiednio Lily i Evangelagena Zażarci trafili do Kaskadowej Valhalli, a Psychopatyczni do Przeklętych Ziem Dullahana. Rozgrywka nadal przypomina RPG. W tej części również bohaterowie zaczną mieć innych przewodników. Etap wygrała pierwsza grupa, dotarłszy do portalu dzień przed drugą grupą. Rozgrywka Zażartych thumb|Kaskadowa Valhalla - widać królową Angelisię. Po przejściu przez portal grupa ląduje na środku morza. Czarnoksiężnik, który jako jedyny nie zaczyna tonąć dzięki umiejętności latania, rusza po pomoc w kierunku pobliskiego statku.thumb|left|150px|Aquilla Zostaje jednak zestrzelony i choć przeżywa trafienie płonącą strzałą, nie jest w stanie dłużej latać. W dodatku zostaje zaatakowany przez rekiny.Reszta grupy (prócz Adama, który zostaje pożarty) rusza mu na pomoc. Wkrótce cała drużyna jest znowu razem i, używając swoich umiejętności, wspina się na statek. Uczepieni burty, podsłuchują rozmowę kapitana z załogą.thumb|150px|Rekiny też są w Cyrku Kapitan, wściekły za zestrzelenie "latającego rondla" bez rozkazu, każe podwładnym za karę wyczyścić pokład własną bielizną.thumb|left|Pokład Aquilli|150px W trakcie kłótni pada imię "Alysia". Drużyna sądzi, że chodzi o królową Angelisię, o której już wcześniej wspominali Pan Potwór i Evangelagen, jednak sam Pan Potwór uważa, że mowa jest o kimś innym. Drużyna, wykorzystując otwartą furtę kanonierską, wkradają się pod pokład i trafiają do kajuty kapitana.thumb|150px|Kajuta Olivera Tu zostają przyłapanie przez samego kapitana, który, choć nieufnie do nich nastawiony, daje im szansę na pokojowe opuszczenie pokładu. Wspomina też o Pierwszym Narzędziu, pozwalającym mu widzieć przez ściany. Drużyna jednak, wiedząc, że opuszczenie statku w tym wypadku oznacza śmierć, stara się wszelkimi metodami przekonać go o swojej przydatności. Ostatecznie Czarny, domyślając się, że bliska kapitanowi osoba ma kłopoty, oferuje pomoc. Kapitan opowiada wówczas Zażartym o swojej siostrzenicy Alysii, która przed rokiem wyruszyła w podróż i zaginęła. Jedyny marynarz z całej jej załogi, który powrócił do miasta, zmarł, powiedziawszy tylko, że Alysia żyje. Rozmowę przerywa wejście jednego z członków załogi, który informuje kapitana o potworze morskim atakującym Aquillę (statek, na którym znajdują się bohaterowie). Gdy "potwór morski" okazuje się być zwykłą ośmiornicą, załamany kapitan zaczyna płakać nad inteligencją swojej załogi.thumb|left|Kraken atakuje. Nie zauważa Nevilla skradającego się w jego kierunku, jednak Pan Potwór ratuje mu życie, atakując upadłego anioła Okiem Iluzji (niestety, Narzędzie zostaje zniszczone). Tymczasem Aquillę atakuje prawdziwy Kraken, który szybko zatapia statek.thumb|150px|Podwodne królestwo Drużyna trafia do podwodnego królestwa. Szybko odkrywają, że pomimo braku skrzeli są w stanie normalnie oddychać. Tymczasem załoga, pozbawiona statku, buntuje się. W dodatku ponownie pojawia się rekin. Ryba okazuje się jednak pokojowo nastawiona. thumb|left|150px|Rekiny wracająPo długiej rozmowie z kapitanem (z którego udaje mu się wyciągnąć nawet to, czego nie dowiedzieli się Zażarci: imię kapitana, Olivier) doradza drużynie, by poszukali informacji o Alysii w Akwamarnowym Pałacu - siedzibie królowej mórz, Angelisii. Wkrótce drużyna dociera do pałacu, zostaje jednak zatrzymana przez strażników. thumb|150px|Angelisia.Nie chcą oni wpuścić Zażartych do pałacu ze względu na trwającą od prawie trzech lat audiencję Węgorza. Jednak dzięki Artowi, który wmawia strażnikom, że jest handlarzem broni chcącym zaoferować królowej zakup pikomieczy, drużyna dostaje się do Angelisii. Od królowej dowiadują się, że Alysia została uwięziona na wyspie Satanderos w archipelagu New Lands. Zgadza się pomóc im w dostaniu się tam, ale dopiero po wykonaniu przez nich pewnego zadania: muszą stworzyć 100 zasad, których będą musiały przestrzegać młode rekiny. Ma to zapobiec kolejnym śmierciom, takim, jak ta Adama. Zadanie, choć dosyć trudne, zostaje szybko wykonane przez czterech podróżników.thumb|left|150px|Iris Wówczas jeden ze strażników królowej zabiera ich do Iris, która po krótkiej rozmowie i kilku ostrzeżeniach, które jednak nie zniechęcają drużyny, przenosi ich na Satanderos.thumb|150px|Na Satanderos Wkrótce po przybyciu na wyspę drużynę ponownie atakuje Neville. Upadły anioł zabija Oliviera i odbiera mu Narzędzie. Dla zabawy morduje także Olexa, jak również Czarnoksiężnika, który próbuje go powstrzymać. Wreszcie Neville znika, zapowiedziawszy, że idzie "pobawić się w Niebie".thumb|left|150px|Czarno-biały Neville Pan Potwór, Ż.Art i Autor ruszają dalej. Wkrótce docierają do więzienia, gdzie spotykają parę niezbyt inteligentnych, aczkolwiek niezwykle uprzejmych szkieletów bliźniaków: Weissa Snowa i Seiva Wonsa.thumb|150px|Kulturalne kościotrupy Nie wiedzą oni, gdzie szukać Alysii, jednak podpowiadają drużynie, by spróbowali dowiedzieć się czegoś od Czarnobrodego - legendarnego pirata, o którym wspominał kiedyś Olivier. Miał on zostać zabity przez Alysię. Wkrótce trzej podróżnicy docierają na wybrzeże, akurat w momencie, gdy Czarnobrody przybija do wyspy. Z podsłuchanej rozmowy pomiędzy nim a członkiem jego załogi Art mylnie wnioskuje, że pirat był w dobrych stosunkach z Olivierem, toteż ujawnia się. Pomyłkę przypłaca życiem. Czarnobrody rusza wgłąb wyspy, pozostawiając Videlspelfica - nieumarłego, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał - by znalazł "pozostałych dwóch", o których wspomniał Art. Autor i Pan Potwór szybko łapią Videla. Początkowo ten nie chce im nic mówić, bojąc się zemsty swojego pana, jednak gdy Autor opowiada mu o Iris, decyduje się im pomóc. Przed rokiem był członkiem załogi statku Black River. Pewnego dnia załoga znalazła tajemniczy kryształ, który postanowili wziąć ze sobą. Nocą zostali zmienieni w żywe szkielety. Kryształ wskrzeszał też umarłych - między innymi Czarnobrodego, który przejął kontrolę nad statkiem i porwał Alysię. Zamknął ją w wieży więziennej na wyspie. Chcąc, by przed śmiercią jak najbardziej cierpiała, postanowił znaleźć i porwać Oliviera, a potem rozszarpać go na jej oczach.thumb|left|150px|Lily powraca Dalszą rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się Lily, która wbrew temu, co doniosła druga grupa, przeżyła spotkanie z Nevillem, który zabił jedynie jej sobowtóra. Lily wskrzesza Arta i Czarnego, a także przywraca Videlspelfica do dawnej formy - olbrzymiego lwa, po czym przenosi drużynę tuż pod więzienną wieżę. Czarny podlatuje do góry i wlatuje do środka przez otwarte okno.thumb|Alysia. Wewnątrz spotyka śpiącą Alysię. Budzi ją i po krótkiej rozmowie przekonuje, że nie służy Czarnobrodemu. Jednak komnata jest pozbawiona drzwi, zaś ucieczkę przez okno uniemożliwia sam pirat, który dzięki skradzionym w międzyczasie Angelisii Narzędziom jest w stanie chodzić po ścianie. Dotarłszy do komnaty, pokazuje Alysii zwłoki Oliviera, jednak przed zaatakowaniem dziewczyny powstrzymuje go Czarnoksiężnik. Po krótkiej walce Czarnobrody traci swój miecz - Celexcal - jednak wykorzystując skradzione Angelisii Skrzydło Raju więzi przeciwnika pod kupą gruzu. Uznawszy go za martwego, rusza w kierunku Alysii, która jednak w szale chwyta Celexcala i odcina mu głowę. Miecz wypada przez okno i zabija Arta, który postanowił w oczekiwaniu na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń odwiedzić dwa szkielety. Czarnoksiężnik, który wbrew przypuszczeniom Czarnobrodego skręca jedynie nogę, zabiera martwemu piratowi Narzędzia, po czym ewakuuje Alysię, wykorzystując własne skrzydła jako spadochron. Na dole zostają jednak ponownie zaatakowani przez Krakena, wielokrotnie powiększonego przez Czarnobrodego dzięki Pierwszej Lupie. Czarny, uzbrojony w Pierwsze Narzędzia, staje do walki, szybko jednak zostaje połknięty przez potwora. Szybko odkrywa, że podobny los spotkał Akwamarynowy Pałac. Od strażników dowiaduje się, że portal do następnej planszy znajduje się we wnętrzu Krakena. Jednak by je otworzyć, trzeba znaleźć Kryształ Tańca Śmierci - Narzędzie, które połączyło się z układem nerwowym potwora, czyniąc go niepokonanym. Czarny udaje się na rozmowę z samą królową, która zmusza go do zwrócenia jej Pierwszych Narzędzi. Tymczasem Autor, Pan Potwór, Videlspelfic i Alysia także zostają połknięci przez olbrzymią kałamarnicę. Po krótkim locie wpadają do sali tronowej Angelisii przez okno, przerywając rozmowę. Alysia, która zakochała się w nietoperzu od pierwszego wejrzenia, udaje martwą, by sprawdzić, czy ten też coś do niej czuje. Niestety, w natłoku spraw Czarnoksiężnik kompletnie zapomina o nowej znajomej, przez co ta w szale wybiega z komnaty ze złamanym sercem. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Czarny, Autor, Pan Potwór i Videlspelfic ruszają do Iris. Przed odejściem Angelisia udziela im cennych rad, a także zgodnie ze zwyczajem nadaje imiona w języku swojego państwa: Czarnemu Rohndel Stalowy na cześć pewnego wielkiego bohatera, Autorowi Auremus na pamiątkę Remusa - jednego z założycieli Rzymu, Videlspelficowi Vivilion - "Ten, który jeszcze zwojuje świat", Panu Potworowi Meriadis - "Ten wspaniały". Wspomina też o pewnym "przykrym wydarzeniu", zapisanym w przeznaczeniu Pana Potwora, zostaje ono jednak tajemnicą znaną tylko tej dwójce.thumb|left|150px|Nie wiadomo gdzie... Drużyna ponownie spotyka Iris, która przenosi ich do miejsca, gdzie ukryty jest Kryształ Tańca Śmierci. Trafiają do dziwnej jaskini, gdzie szybko znajdują artefakt przyrośnięty do stropu.thumb|Kryształ Tańca Śmierci Gdy jednak Czarnoksiężnik próbuje go odłupać przy użyciu kuszokilofu, zostaje wciągnięty do wnętrza artefaktu. Tymczasem pozostałą trójkę atakują zielone ciałka Krakena (prawdopodobnie odpowiedniki białych krwinek), które dzięki Kryształowi stały się praktycznie nieśmiertelne.thumb|left|150px|Boss Z powrotem wewnątrz Kryształu, Czarnego atakuje potwór będący połączeniem kilku mitycznych stworzeń. Istota przedstawia się jako strażnik Kryształu mający zabić każdego, kto choćby przypadkiem go uszkodzi, po czym przyszpila Czarnoksiężnika do ściany. Tymczasem Autor, widząc, że przyjaciel ma kłopoty, także dostaje się do wnętrza artefaktu. Jednak krótka walka kończy się przygnieceniem go przez spadające odłamki kryształu i choć niebieski kret przeżywa, to nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Poza Kryształem tymczasem sytuacja wygląda coraz gorzej, jednak w krytycznym momencie powraca Alysia. Dostaje się do wnętrza artefaktu, po czym zabija potwora przy użyciu Celexcala, niszcząc tym samym Kryształ. Pozbawione źródła mocy zielone ciałka słabną. Alysia zostaje jednak trafiona odłamkiem rozpadającego się Kryształu i choć cudem przeżywa, zapada w śpiączkę. Jak szybko się okazuje, obudzić może ją pocałunek "tego właściwego". Pocałowana przez Czarnego dziewczyna wraca do życia. Wyjaśnia swoim towarzyszom, że po jej ucieczce z sali tronowej spotkała węgorza. Wyjaśnił on jej, że niewykorzystane okazje mogą się zemścić i sam czuł kiedyś coś podobnego do królowej - dlatego tyle trwała jego ostatnia audiencja u niej.thumb|Finał Tymczasem niedaleko otwiera się portal. Czarny i Autor szybko przechodzą dalej, a wraz z nimi Vivilion i Alysia, którzy decydują się towarzyszyć im do końca. Jednak Pan Potwór zostaje zabity na oczach dziewczyny przez Nevilla, który obiecuje jej, że "na nią też przyjdzie pora", po czym ucieka, zabierając ciało przewodnika do Tenebris. Po drugiej stronie portalu na drużynę czekają Lily i Evangelagen, którzy pocieszają ich, a także w charakterze nagrody za dojście do portalu przed drugą drużyną (a właściwie jako odpowiedź na długie prośby Ż.Arta) odnawiają część utraconych żyć. Lily decyduje się też towarzyszyć im jako przewodnik przez trzeci etap - The Silent Wood. Rozgrywka Psychopatycznych thumb|left|180px|ZamczyskoBohaterowie ujrzeli przed sobą mroczne thumb|180px|Przeklęte Ziemie Dullahana zamczysko. Postanowili do niego wejść. Brama niestety była zamknięta. Dawid wpadł na pomysł, aby podejść do kościotrupa leżącego obok. Znalezł tam pewien przedmiot, który był kluczem do bramy zamczyska. thumb|left|61px|Klucz - [[Pierwsze Narzędzia|Milenijna Piramida]] Grupa otworzyła bramę, wtedy też w drzwiach pojawił się pewien nieumarły stwór. thumb|180px|Edward Miał na imię Edward i był służącym Lady Abigail. Mimo, że tak była do nich wyjątkowo nieuprzejma, bohaterowie nalegali, by się z nimi spotkała, jednak gdy zagroziła im śmiercią, porzucili ten pomysł. Zamiast tego postanowili sprawdzić, co kryje trumna niedaleko posiadłości thumb|left|180px|Wejście do miejsca, gdzie jest pierwsza krypta. Okazała się ona przejściem w głąb ciemnego korytarza pokrytego niepokojącymi napisami, które jednak nie przestraszyły drużyny thumb|180px|Niepokojące napisy. Na końcu tunelu podłoga płoneła, ale ogień nie robił nikomu krzywdy. Przyjaciele spotkali tam samego Nevilla, który zabił Kretesa i zmusił resztę do ucieczki. thumb|left|180px|Neville Gdy wrócili na powierzchnię, usłyszeli Abigail rugającą Edwarda za przygotowanie potrawy z czosnkiem. Zobaczyli, jak ghul dosłownie wylatuje przez okno i zaczęli go pocieszać. Dawid zaproponował zaśpiewanie kołysanki, by udobruchać wampirzycę, a Api, by został ich przewodnikiem, skoro teraz jest bezrobotny. Edward uspokoił ich, mówiąc, że Abby zaraz przejdzie. Gdy zapytali go o Tenebris, wytłumaczył im, że podobno stamtąd pochodzi cały mrok i chaos, a oni dostali się do Pierwszej/Pierwotnej Krypty. Gdy Drużyna chciała odejść, zatrzymał ich, stwierdzając, że sami nie przetrwają. Pokazał ogromne kowadło, które wisiało nad ich głowami. Sterował nim Dullahan i w razie czego mógł sprawić (konkretniej, w momencie swojej świadomej śmierci), że spadnie wszystkim na głowy. Wtedy właśnie Abigail zaczęła żałował swojej decyzji - uznała, że bez "Edzia" nie wytrzyma. Edward zaprowadził Drużynę do Lady Abigail, teraz już znacznie spokojniejszą.thumb|180px|Abigail z Edwardem Królowa wampirów starała się być dla bohaterów miła. Api poprosiła ją o jakąś broń, którą mogliby pokonać Dullahana. Abigail poinformowała ich, że demona odstrasza niezwykłe złoto, które im nie da. W zamian za to, zaproponowała im zaopatrzenie w piątkę wampirów i piątkę żywych trupów. Edward się sprzeciwił takiej pomocy, ponieważ uznał, że prędzej bohaterowie zostaną zjedzeni przez "zaopatrzenie" niż pokonają Dullahana. Szybko okazało się, że nieumarli będą bardziej posłuszni "swojemu koledze po fachu". Abigail postanowiła wskrzesić Kretesa102, ale tylko wtedy gdy drużyna da jej jego prochy (które zostały w Pierwszej Krypcie). Drużyna więc opuściła zamek i wyruszyli w stronę Pierwszej Krypty. Dookoła wejścia znaleźli dość dużą ilość śladów końskich kopyt, które prowadziły do wnętrza. Bohaterowie nie przestraszyli się i wkroczyli do przerażającego miejsca. Jak się okazało, szczątki Kretesa były zdecydowanie bliżej niż dalej. Szczęście drużyny nie trwało długo - wkrótce ujrzeli Dullahana.thumb|left|180px|Dullahan w Pierwszej Krypcie Bohaterowie szybko zabrali szczątki w jakąś szmatę i uciekali na zewnątrz. Dullahan najprawdopodobniej nie wyczuł ich obecności... albo nie chciał wyczuć... na razie. Jednakże nawet na dworze nie dany im był spokój - od razu usłyszeli okropne krzyki i ujrzeli armię bezmózgich zombie pragnących tylko jednego - mózgów.thumb|180px|Zombie. A co. Drużyna zrobiła to, co powinna zrobić każda odważna drużyna - uciekli do zamku. Abigail była wkurzona i zdezorientowana - zasmucił ją fakt, że będzie musiała porozmawiać z każdym nowym poddanym. Szybko poinformowała bohaterów, że nie pomoże im, jeśli nadal zombie będą istnieć. Edward dał przyjaciołom karabin maszynowy, zaś królowa wampirów dała mu darmową i przymusową okazję do umycia garów. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a już rozpętała się zaciekła strzelanina. Drużyna kontra armia, horda żywych trupów. Walka była praktycznie jednostronna, bo martwi nie bacząc na przeciwności losu i lecące w nich maszynki do golenia, pewnym, choć niewyraźnym krokiem, szli przed siebie mamrocząc swoją "mózgową" sekwencję. Po krótkim czasie, zombie przestały istnieć. Abigail zaśpiewała więc znaną piosenkę zespołu Czerwonych Gitar pt. "To już jest koniec" i zabrała się do wskrzeszania Kretesa. thumb|left|180px|Kretes zmartwychwstał. Frankenkretes miał wprawdzie kilka wad (nie miał rąk, jego prędkość została obniżona o połowę, czuł pociąg do mózgów), jednakże był nieumarłym, więc najwyżej mógł stracić inne części ciała - zginąć nie mógł. Wtedy właśnie pojawiła się "armia" wampirów i nieumarłych. Kretes szybko napisał przemówienie, dzięki któremu jego sługusi zmotywowali się do działania, a nawet uznali go za Mesjasza, wodza i Boga. Drużyna poznała swój kolejny cel - mieli znaleźć tajemniczy portal znajdujący się w podziemiach. Gdy Abigail kłóciła się z Edwardem, a bohaterowie szykowali się do pożegnań, z ciemności wyłonił się Dullahan. Tym razem nie był tak bierny jak poprzednio. Zabił dwóch służących Kretesa i Mątka. Następnie przyczepił sobie głowę tego ostatniego.thumb|180px|Dullahan wyznaje, że jego panem i stwórcą jest BOCZEK Zaczął przedstawiać się w oryginalny sposób, jednakże mózg Mątka (?) szybko przejął nad nim kontrolę. Demon wyznał, że jego panem i stwórcą jest BOCZEK. Demon ściągnął swoją nową głowę i rzucił ją o ścianę. Armia Kretesa zaatakowała jeźdźca korzystając z wskazówek swojego wodza. Ten wprawdzie spadł z konia, jednakże szybko zabił ich korzystając z lassa. Następnie pobiegł szukać swojego konia. Drużyna już szykowała się do powrotu, kiedy od tak przyszedł do nich Neville z nabitą głową klona Lilyness na włóczni.thumb|left|180px|GORE Najpierw nauczył ich, że "Abby" nieładnie postąpiła wskrzeszając Kretesa. Następnie zaczął powoli iść za uciekającymi bohaterami śmiejąc się i śpiewając sobie dziecię piosenki. Wtedy właśnie drużyna napotkała na Edwarda. Neville wyznał mu, że lubi się bawić. Ghul poczuł się bohaterem i kazał przyjaciołom uciekać. Tak właśnie zginął - bohaterską śmiercią z rąk psychopatycznego zielonego lisa. Neville krzyknął jeszcze do uciekającej drużyny informacje, że jeśli Abigail do niego nie przyjdzie w ciągu 5 minut, to zabije wszystkich jej poddanych. Pierwszą reakcją królowej wampiry była chęć zamordowania Edwarda (z powodu, że zginął) i Neville (z powodu, że zabił ukochanego). Następnie stworzyła kilkutysięczną armię nieumarłych i wysłała ją do boju z Neville. Neville wprawdzie uciekł, jednakże Abigail załamała się z powodu śmierci swojego ukochanego. Królowa wyciągnęła Notatnik Śmierci. Wyszedł z niego niejaki Ryjuś.thumb|180px|Ryjuś Żądał od niej zapłaty jabłkowej za wpisanie imion tych, których chciała zabić. Abigail bez problemu wzięła jabłko, użyła pistacji ilości i wsadziła kopie do kosza na śmieci. Do imienia Dullahana dopisała, że zabije się lassem, ale wcześniej przyjdzie oddać wszystkie pierwsze narzędzia (nie była to śmierć świadoma, więc kowadło nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy), zaś do imienia Neville dopisała, że będzie mu smutno i się wysadzi w powietrze. Bohaterowie zeszli więc do podziemi, gdzie spotkali Iris. Początkowo walkiria nie chciała ich przeteleportować, ale ostatecznie bohaterowie powołali się na to, że przyświeca im wspólny cel - pokonanie Nestardiela. Iris wysłała ich do hrabstwa Wolfstein. Niemal natychmiast spotkali tam dziwną istotę, która wzięła ich za wilkołaki i zaczęła szczekać.thumb|left|180px|Bohaterowie poznają Zachariacha Szybko jednak się opamiętał. Przedstawił im się jako Zachariach, który dostał zlecenie zbadania ziem wilkołaków. W rzeczywistości, na razie nie spotkał żadnego wilkołaka. Bohaterowie zaczęli go wypytywać o Nestardiela, ale on był kompletnie nie w temacie. Po krótkiej podróży z nowym znajomym, bohaterowie ujrzeli wilkołaka. Szybko jednak stracił on głowę. Zachariach wytłumaczył, że dusza Dullahana wykorzystała Milenijną Piramidkę, by stworzyć swoją projekcje astralną. Okazało się równie szybko, że klucz, który drużyna znalazła na samym początku planszy - to właśnie było to Pierwsze Narzędzie. Projekcja astralna korzystała z ostatniego wspomnienia duszy Dullahana - więc z momentu, gdy jeszcze miał wszystkie swoje Pierwsze Narzędzia. Przerażona drużyna doszła do stolicy hrabstwa, w którym znalazła wiele ciał wilkołaków z odrąbanymi głowami. Zachariach powiedział, że głównym miejscem w stolicy jest klasztor fanatyków fikcji, którzy kompletnie odcięli się od rzeczywistości. Drużyna usłyszała odgłos biegnącego konia Dullahana. Wszyscy uznali jednomyślnie, że należy pójść do klasztoru. Niestety, ten okazał się być miejscem znacznie bardziej oddalonym. Tymczasem pojawiła się miła stodoła, do której wbiegła drużyna. Kretes102 postanowił zabić kozę, jednakże nigdzie takowej bohaterowie nie znaleźli. Zachariach wpadł na pomysł, jak pozbyć się projekcji astralnej Dullahana. Wymagało to jednak ciepłego ubrania się drużyny. Bohaterowie szybko to zrobili. Uczony użył swojego narzędzia i naraz cała okolica zamarzła. Przed stodoła bohaterowie ujrzeli zamarzniętą projekcję astralną demona. Zachariach zaproponował rozwalenie dziś bałwana. Wziął łopatę i zniszczył projekcję astralną skutecznie.thumb|180px|Projekcja Dullahana wzięła zamarzła Uczony znów użył swojego narzędzia i hrabstwo znów zrobiło się ciepłym i miłym miejscem. Drużyna uznała, że czas wybrać się do klasztoru. Drogę ozdabiały nabite na pal głowy wilkołaków. Jak się okazało, aby dostać się do klasztoru, trzeba było przejść przez tajemniczy portal.thumb|left|180px|Portal do klasztoru fanatyków Gdy drużyna to uczyniła, z pewnej patrolującej wieży wyleciało parę strzał. Tak właśnie zginęła Api. Po pewnym czasie, na wyższym piętrze pojawił się najlepiej wyuczony fanatyk, który umiał nawet mówić po ojczystym języku. Rozkazał drużynie odejść ze "świętej ziemi". Następnie, nazwał ich "pogańskimi psami" i rozkazał łucznikom do nich strzelać. Zachariach natychmiast zamroził łuczników i strzały. Zmienił się nie do poznania - z żartobliwego, łagodnego przewodnika stał się niebezpiecznym i agresywnym "magiem" (Pan Potwór uznał, że być może przez śmierć Api). Okazało się, że fanatycy zabijają w imię Fikcji - jedynej słusznej magii wszechświata. Kapłan wywołał ciekawe zjawisko pogodowe - ogniste tornado, które miało zabić "niewiernych".thumb|180px|Ciekawe zjawisko pogodowe Fanatyk nie przewidział tylko, że Zachariach spowoduje deszcz, który ugasi tornado. Natychmiast pojawił się pewien nieumarły lis w kapeluszy o imieniu "Mątek", który oskarżył wszystkich o plagiat i to, że są chińskim dziadostwem. Dzięki listowi, który przyniósł lis, okazało się, że Abigail ożywiła go, gdyż uznała za słodkiego liska. Abigail wiedziała również, że Dullahan stworzył projekcje astralną i poinformowała, że drużyna składa się z ciołków. Zachariach zaczął się zastanawiać skąd pojawił się Mątek w tornadzie (uznał, że to przez spisek Boczke i kiełbasy albo wywrócenie się przed kościołem). Podczas tych rozważań, fanatyk podpalił klasztor razem ze sobą. Bohaterowie postanowili zbadać okolicę - szybko znaleźli pewnego turkusowego kucyka, który przedstawił im się jako Cesarz Fiction.thumb|left|180px|Bohaterowie kończą planszę Zachariach poinformował przyjaciół, że przyszedł czas na pożegnanie i idzie się spotkać z Abigail. Stworzył burzę, a piorun w niego uderzył. Właśnie w ten sposób pan żywiołów podróżował. Cesarz też tak chciał, ale się opamiętał. Powiedział, że ma dla bohaterów pewną misją... Dał im kulę, dzięki której "znormaliali" nieumarli, a umarli zostali wskrzeszeni. Bohaterowie wyruszyli do trzeciej planszy - Zone of Terror. Etap 3 - The Silent Wood/Zone Of Terror Po przejściu obu drużyn przez portal i spotkania Lily i Evangelagena (pierwsza grupa), i Cesarza (druga grupa) Zażarci trafili do The Silent Wood, a Psychopatyczni do Zone of Terror. Rozgrywka nadal przypomina RPG. W tej części przewodnikami byli: Lilyness, Sir Ser i Alysia (pierwsza grupa) oraz Cesarz Fiction, Diego i Alysia (druga grupa). Etap ten nie skończył się przejściem przez portal. Przez pewien czas drużyny w nim współpracowały. Rozgrywka Zażartych thumb|The Silent Wood- widać Slendermole'aDrużyna dociera do Cichego Lasu - alternatywnej wersji Krainy Czarów.thumb|left|Alysia obserwuje Sir SeraWkrótce spotykają Sir Sera, który zgadza się im towarzyszyć jako przewodnik w miejscu Lilyness, która ze względu na obowiązki Królowej Nieba nie może ich prowadzić dalej. Alysia od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochuje się w rycerzu. Sam Sir Maxwell opowiada im pokrótce, co się stało w Krainie. Jak się okazuje, wkrótce po opuszczeniu Magixu przez Reksia i Kretesa w całym wymiarze zaczęły dziać się złe rzeczy: najpierw zniknęły kolory, następnie spadł deszcz meteorytów, a Waldi Mors został zamrożony we własnej jaskini. Wkrótce potem Krainę zaczęły nawiedzać demony, zmieniając innych. Wówczas czarodzieje zamknęli się w Uniwersytecie. Sir Ser podejrzewa, że wszystkiemu winny jest Byron Clark - były pacjent szpitala psychiatrycznego w Magixie, który tuż przed tymi wydarzeniami w brutalny sposób popełnił samobójstwo, ale wkrótce potem powrócił. Wówczas zaczęli znikać pozostali pacjenci, ale, co dziwne, dusza żadnego z nich nie trafiła do Króla Śmierci, by ten mógł ją osądzić. Wkrótce Alysia zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać: rozmawia z nieobecnymi, zdaje się nie dostrzegać reszty drużyny. Początkowo Zażarci bagatelizują to, uznając niecodzienne zachowanie dziewczyny za efekt szoku po utracie tylu bliskich osób w tak krótkim czasie, szybko jednak okazuje się, że lisicę opętał Azrael - upadły anioł, o którym już wcześniej mówiła im Lily. Azrael ostrzega ich, by nie wchodzili mu w drogę, po czym przywołuje grupę demonów i zrzuca opętaną w przepaść. Czarny, wykorzystując zdolność latania, ponownie ratuje ją przed śmiercią. thumb|Bohaterowie spotykają CelestineW walce z demonami drużynie przychodzi z pomocą Celestine - przywódczyni Zakonu Paladynów Światła. Jeżozwierzyca, choć początkowo nieufna, zgadza się im pomóc. Doradza im, by szukali pomocy u czarodziejów. thumb|left|MagixWkrótce drużyna, wykorzystując stworzone przez Arta miotły, dociera do Magixu, gdzie spotyka dwa nieprzyjaźnie wyglądające szopy. Ostrzegają one drużynę, by nie starali się ratować Krainy, po czym wyczarowują olbrzymią kartę, która zabija Adama. Celestine teleportuje się na dach ratusza i zabija szopy, wówczas jednak drużynę ponownie atakują demony podobne do tych przywołanych przez Azraela. Pojawiają się też kolejne karty.thumb|Carrie Grupa decyduje się szukać schronienia w ratuszu, jednak w ciemnościach natrafiają na dziurę w podłodze. Cudem przeżywają długi upadek, jednak w ciemnościach znika Arsenał Chaosu. Gdy drużyna próbuje oświetlić pomieszczenie, Vivilion nagle zaczyna płonąć. Lwa nie udaje się uratować - w ostatnich słowach wyznaje miłość Alysii, po czym umiera. Szybko okazuje się, że Viv zginął z rąk Carrie - córki wspomnianego już przez Maxwella Hadesa. Carrie zdradza im, że znajdują się w szpitalu psychiatrycznym - tym samym, w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Posiadaczka Popiołów Feniksa poszukuje Byrona, by pomścić śmierć swojego ukochanego - Nicolasa. Nie ufa nikomu, włączając w to drużynę, więc by ukazać im swoją moc, zabiła ich towarzysza. Zabrania im podążać za nią ani uciekać, po czym sama odchodzi. Zażarci nie mają jednak zamiaru czekać z założonymi rękami. Z drobną pomocą Czarnego Autor, Ż.Art i Maxwell wykopują tunel do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Okazuje się ono być salą pełną luster, które starają się zabić bohaterów poprzez zabicie ich odbić (przy okazji drużyna odkrywa, że Celestine jest dhampirzycą). Wkrótce Autor ginie zastrzelony, Olexo zostaje przygnieciony kowadłem, a Art i Czarny ciężko ranni. thumb|left|InkwizycjaW krytycznym momencie z pomocą drużynie przychodzi Inkwizycja - trzech sługów Lilyness, którzy niszczą magiczne lustra, leczą rany ocalałych i otwierają przejście dalej.thumb|Byron Przeszedłszy przez niewielkie pole minowe, piątka bohaterów trafia do kolejnej sali, gdzie spotykają Mrocznego Szefa Kuchni i Bladego Pasażera (dwa potwory z Land of Immortals). Zostają oni jednak szybko zabici przez Byrona, który znienacka pojawia się przed drużyną. Celestine udaje się go zabić, jednak psychopata niemal natychmiast się odradza, po czym, udając chorobę psychiczną, zwabia dhampirzycę w śmiertelną pułapkę. Kiedy Sir Ser wspomina o Celexcalu, wystrzeliwuje w Alysię magiczny pocisk, jednak rycerz przyjmuje go na siebie. Dalsze próby pokonania psychopaty przerywa przybycie Carrie.thumb|left|Pojedynek psychopatów Trójka ocalałych, uwięziona w płomieniach, może tylko obserwować pojedynek na śmierć i życie między dwójką. Całość przerywa przybycie Nevilla, który jednym atakiem zabija oboje.thumb|Neville przybywa Drużynie zdradza, że potrzebuje ich pomocy, by złamać jedną z pieczęci Lazariusa, oni zaś potrzebują jego pomocy, by otworzyć portal dalej. Decyduje się więc póki co ich oszczędzić, wcześniej jednak zmusza Celestine - która, jak się okazało, uniknęła śmierci dzięki swoim wampirzym zdolnościom, i próbowała uciec - do powrotu. Paladynka opowiada drużynie smutną historię swego życia. Była niechcianym dzieckiem legendarnego hrabiego Drakuli i pewnej śmiertelnej kobiety. Po jej narodzeniu wampir porzucił ją i jej matkę i związał się z Abigail Blake. Obie przez kilka lat błąkały się po świecie, aż mamę Celestine zamordowali fanatycy sił ciemności. Zrozpaczoną dhampirzycę odnalazł Silverblade - ówczesny przywódca Zakonu Paladynów, który postanowił przygarnąć ją i wychować jak własną córkę. Po latach, gdy Silver postanowił zrzec się dowodzenia, na nową przywódczynię wybrano właśnie Celly. Wysłuchawszy opowieści, drużyna zaczyna szukać wyjścia, jednak wkrótce zostają zaatakowani przez Jigsawa - psychopatycznego mordercę, chcącego "zagrać z nimi w grę". Ratuje ich Hades. Król informuje ich, że po śmierci Byrona dusze uwięzione dotąd w szpitalu zostały uwolnione. Wiedząc o ich świętej misji, proponuje im pomoc w postaci wskrzeszenia ich towarzyszy. Nie zrobi tego jednak za darmo: w zamian żąda duszy jednego z członków drużyny. Pomimo długich negocjacji Król Śmierci pozostaje nieustępliwy i w końcu Celestine postanawia się poświęcić. Powstrzymuje ją przed tym Art, co daje początek romansowi. Ostatecznie wszystko okazuje się być próbą, przygotowaną przez Hadesa, by sprawdzić, ile gotowi są poświęcić dla przyjaciół.thumb|left|Buu poddaje bohaterów próbie Następnie drużyna wraz z nim schodzi do Hadesu, gdzie Król niespodziewanie znika. Drużyna napotyka Buu - olbrzymiego, ale niezbyt inteligentnego demona, który podaje się za strażnika Krainy Śmierci. Twierdzi, że nie wie nic o Królu Śmierci, i nie chce przepuścić drużyny. Gdy długa rozmowa nie przynosi żadnych rezultatów, Czarny odważnie rusza do przodu i przelatuje do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Okazuje się ono być następną pułapką - Czarnoksiężnik ginie, jednak natychmiast zostaje przywrócony do życia, a drużyna przechodzi kolejną próbę. Teraz Buu, nie będący wcale jak się okazuje bezmyślnym stworem, prowadzi ich do Hadesa, który wskrzesza Olexa, Autora i Sir Sera. Nie jest niestety w stanie ożywić Adama, gdyż ten zginął już dosyć dawno, został osądzony i trafił do Nieba, ani Viviliona, który, zabity Popiołami Feniksa, automatycznie trafił do Piekła. Licząca teraz już siedem osób drużyna rusza do Iris, która obecnie gości u Hadesa, by przeniosła ich w kolejne miejsce. Jednak rozmowę z walkirią przerywa przybycie Evangelagena. Informuje on Celestine o grożącym jej niebezpieczeństwie i o tym, że musi ją zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce - w przeciwnym razie wkrótce zginie z rąk Nevilla. Iris jednak zauważa, że w Proroctwie Starszych, którym Evan tłumaczy swój niepokój, nie ma ani słowa o Celestine. Sugeruje, że serafin zakochał się w dhampirzycy i szuka wymówki, by pozostać z nią sam na sam. Wywiązuje się kłótnia, która kończy się wepchnięciem Sześcioskrzydłego do portalu przez Buu. Evan, znikając, poprzysięga Hadesowi zemstę. Nim jednak drużyna może ruszyć dalej, Hades i Iris opowiadają im historię Silverblade'a i Andromedy, by lepiej zrozumieli, co muszą zrobić i z czym przyjdzie im walczyć. Przed laty Krainą Czarów wspólnie rządzili Genesiss - najpotężniejszy mag, jaki żył, założyciel Uniwersytetu Magii - i Silverblade - potężny wojownik, przywódca Zakonu Paladynów. Pod ich rządami Kraina była szczęśliwa i bogata, nadszedł jednak dzień próby. Krainę zaatakowała Andromeda - tajemnicza istota o potężnych magicznych mocach i niesamowitych umiejętnościach bojowych. W walce używała noży w kształcie kart - takich samych kart, jak ta, która zabiła Adama. Silver i Genesiss stanęli do walki z tyranką, jednak nie wszystko poszło po jej myśli. Silver został oszołomiony czarami, a Genesiss zginął od ciosu kartą. Jednak resztką sił zdążył zamrozić Andromedę w bryle lodu. Miejsce, gdzie uwięziono czarownicę - podziemia jaskini Waldi Morsa - zwano odtąd Tunelem Andromedy. Właśnie tam Neville kazał się udać drużynie. Teraz wszystko wskazuje na to, że Andromeda powróciła. Drużyna musi udać się na Święte Bagna, gdzie żyje Stratovairus - jedyna osoba pamiętająca jeszcze czasy Andromedy.thumb|Stratovairus na bagnach Celestine, zaniepokojona ostrzeżeniami Evana, decyduje się na krótki czas opuścić drużynę i schronić się w Cytadeli Światła - siedzibie Silverblade'a. Reszta grupy wyrusza na bagna, gdzie szybko spotyka Stratovairusa. Przyjmuje on drużynę i cytuje fragment Proroctwa Starszych, mówiący jego zdaniem o Czarnoksiężniku. Informuje też drużynę o potężnym zaklęciu, mogącym uchronić ich przed magią Andromedy. Do jego użycia potrzebują jednak kilku składników: Twarzy pozbawionej wyrazu przez Slendermole'a, krwi członka Zakonu Paladynów, Czarodziejskiej Aury Magixu, fragmentu skrzydeł upadłego anioła, kropli pierwotnego oceanu, kwiatu paproci, a także jednego z pierwszych narzędzi. Strat radzi drużynie, by zaczęli od krwi - znaleźć ją mogą u wiedźmy Lenabeth, która od czasu śmierci Genesissa nienawidzi Silvera i jego zakonu. Drużyna rusza więc na spotkanie z wiedźmą, która - wbrew temu, co słyszeli o niej już od kilku osób - okazuje się osobą bardzo sympatyczną i pomocną. Wysłuchawszy historii, daje im nieco krwi, a także zaprasza na herbatę. Niestety, Sir Ser wygaduje jej o romansie Arta z Celestine, doprowadzając tym samym Lennę do szału. Używając magii, czarownica zabija Arta, po czym rusza w stronę reszty drużyny. Czarny, nie widząc innego wyjścia, odwraca uwagę Lenabeth, gdy Autor ucieka wraz z krwią. Ostatecznie jednak wszystko okazuje się być kolejną próbą - Lenabeth, jakkolwiek faktycznie obwinia Silvera o śmierć Genesissa i szczerze go nienawidzi, darzy Celly jako dhampirzycę pewnym szacunkiem. Wskrzesza Arta i informuje drużynę, że kwiat paproci - drugi ze składników - odnaleźć może tylko nieumarły - dlatego właśnie zabiła Arta.thumb|left|Bohaterowie spotykają kruka Następnie przenosi ich w miejsce, gdzie mogą go odnaleźć. Bohaterowie trafiają na cmentarz, gdzie spotykają pewnego kruka. Ptak bezskutecznie stara się z nimi porozumieć, jednak z jego gestów Maxwellowi udaje się ustalić, że znajdują się w Angelen - jednej z prowincji państwa Harfistów (Land of Immortals), a kruk jest sługą Viviane - pani tych ziem.thumb|Viviane Wkrótce przed Zażartymi staje sama Viviane. Znając ich cel i wiedząc, że są przygotowani, ostrzega ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Kwiat znajduje się na Arenie - wymiarze Twórcy, pełnym załamań czasu. Arena jest pułapką bez wyjścia. Sama Viviane została tam uwięziona przez laty, gdy w zamian za oczyszczenie Angelen z trujących odpadów zgodziła się stworzyć wokół Białego Zamku nieprzebyty las. Przeceniwszy jednak własne możliwości, została uwięziona w wymiarze Areny. Dzięki cząstce jej mocy, która pozostała w Angelen, jest w stanie porozumieć się z drużyną poprzez hologram, jednak musi ich przenieść na samą Arenę, by odnaleźli kwiat. Roślina ta daje możliwość teleportacji, toteż mając go, drużyna - a z nimi i Viviane - mogłaby uciec z pułapki. Ostatecznie więc drużyna decyduje się przejść dalej. Rozgrywka Psychopatycznych thumb|150px|Zone of Terror thumb|left|180px|Witamy w ArchipelaguDrużyna trafia do Zone of Terror - czyli do Archipelagu Kreacji. Jak się okazało, sprawy się znacznie skomplikowały. Destructor w zasadzie przegrał wojnę, ale naraził cały Archipelag na potężne straty. Niedobitki jego armii wciąż spiskują na tych terytoriach i właśnie nimi zająć ma się drużyna. Cesarz postanowił, że będzie jedynie opisywał przygody Psychopatycznych - osobiście nie będzie im towarzyszył. Zlecił im pierwsze zadanie - uwolnienie kanclerza Onevatho z rąk Mrocznych Panów z Gazowni. Bohaterom pomóc ma stara znajoma Fictiona - Rose. Drużyna została więc wysłana na teren gazowni. Niemal od razu znaleźli tunel, w którym stał dziwny jegomość z równie dziwną zieloną poświatą.thumb|180px|A taki tam pan z gazuJednomyślnie Psychopatyczni uznali, że trzeba pójść na prawo, gdyż pójście na lewo zawsze się źle kończy. Niestety, tym razem nie było jakoś lepiej. Drużyna spotkała czterech dziwnych cosiów, którzy również mieli zieloną poświatę. Nie byli oni jednak niekulturalni - przywitali drużynę i powiedzieli, że przyszli po ich dusze.thumb|left|244px|Fajni panowie z gazuApi na ten widok zaczęła podrywać dwóch z czterech Mrocznych Panów z Gazowni (bo właśnie to oni byli tymi jegomościami). Niejaki Gazeusz Smołk i Arnold von Gazruren nabrali się na to i zaczęli wychwalać piękno duszy kury. Pozostała dwójka była sceptyczna i postanowiła z rozsądnej odległości obserwować dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. W tym czasie Dawid i Kretes postanowili obezwładnić ich od tyłu. Nie było to trudne. Wystarczyło jedno uderzenie ciężkim stalowym prętem i przeciwnicy praktycznie jednocześnie runęli na ziemię. Sytuacja wyglądała dosyć komicznie, bo jeden przygniótł drugiego. Zdziwił ich jedynie widok, zielonego gazu, który uciekał z ich ciał. Na ten widok dwójka Gazowniaków, którzy się oddali, oburzyła się i poinformowała drużynę, że ich duszę będą cierpieć katuszę za tą niewyobrażalną zbrodnie. Szybko jednak pojawiła się Rose, która wykręciła im karki magią. Ostrzegła również drużynę, że ulatniający się z ciał Gazowniaków gaz może ich opętać.thumb|180px|Rose Dawid6 nazwał Rose konikiem i natychmiast zaczął tego żałować. Kucyk przygniótł go magią do ściany. Nazwała go kogucikiem i wytłumaczyła, że uratowała mu życie. Następnie Rose przedstawiła się i wyjaśniła, że to właśnie zielony gaz steruje biednymi śmiertelnikami, których opętał. Po śmierci tzw. "Skrajniaków" gaz ulatnia się, ale na szczęście jest zbyt wyczerpany by kogoś opętać. Gorzej gdy jest gotowy do ataku - wtedy przybiera barwę ciemnoczerwoną i czarną. Najlepiej wtedy po prostu strategicznie się odwrócić. Rose przedstawiła drużynie sytuacje - Onevatho jest więziony w zwykłym więzieniu, ale niestety roi się tam od Mrocznych Panów. Kucyk kazał przebrać się bohaterom w ubrania czwórki, którą zabili. Okazało się, że to była pierwsza z trzech prób, którą Psychopatyczni musieli przejść, jeśli chcieli by Rose im pomagała. Nadszedł czas na drugą próbę. Kucyk dał im bagietkę. Niemal natychmiast pojawił się pewien Mroczny Pan, który czuł dusze i chciał je udusić. Kostiumy spowodowały, że uznał drużynę za swoich. Zabrał im bagietkę i natychmiast ją pożarł. Rose się załamała. Dawid6 i Kretes102 próbowali jeszcze uratować jakoś sytuację, ale nic już nie pomogło. Rose wykonała kopyto-twarz i skręciła kark Mrocznemu Panu. Skrytykowała drużynę za to, że musiała to zrobić - był przecież miły, ale zjadł bagietkę... Rose zaczęła robić im lekcję wychowawczą - jasno wykazała co zrobili źle (albo po prostu marudziła). Drużyna uznała, że jest gotowa na próbę nr 3. Rose się z nimi nie zgodziła, jednakże zezwoliła im przystąpić do próby. Polegała ona na prostym zadaniu - uwolnieniu Onevatho. Rose dała "uczniom" bagietkę i kazała im obezwładnić strażników - tym razem DYPLOMATYCZNIE. Rozmowa z pierwszymi gazowcami przebiegła raczej bez szwanku. Wystarczyła mała rozmowa o duszach i różnych innych nieistotnych rzeczach. Problem pojawił się kiedy drużyna zauważyła Mrocznego Androida, który właśnie był w trakcie monologu na temat jedzenia i popijania dusz.thumb|left|180px|Taki tam typowy android Bohaterowie postanowili uciec. Android się załamał. Uznał, że to wszystko jest bez sensu. Chciał się przytulić (bo w końcu były Święta), ale drużyna nie chciała. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyła Rose. Uznała, że dzięki ucieczce drużyna zmazała swoje dawna grzechy i czas przeteleportować ich do celi Onevatho. Więzień natychmiast uznał, że św. Mikołaj się spóźnił (Kretes102 i Mątek zmienili awatary na świąteczne z okazji Bożego Narodzenia) i mniemał, że komin się zatkał.thumb|180px|Spotkanie z Onevatho Oczywiście, była to ironia. I wtedy, nagle, znikąd pojawił się Izzy. Onevatho wyjaśnił, że teraz wszyscy są więźniami i nie chce z nimi rozmawiać. Powiedział im jednak, że podkochuje się w nim Mroczna Androidka o imieniu Helga, która jest swego rodzaju łącznikiem między nim a pozostałymi Gazowniakami.thumb|left|180px|Taka tam Mroczna Pani Onevatho dał wkręcić się do rozmowy na temat Rose. Podczas niej, bohaterowie przypomnieli sobie o bagietce. Zawierała ona łom. Ze względu jednak na ilość krat, nie mógł się przydać. Izzy zaczął kopać dół, od tak, bez powodu - zrozumiał, że chce to od niego przeznaczenie i tak po prostu trzeba. Podczas rozmów na temat, kto pierwszy wejdzie w tunel, Helga zauważyła tunel i sobie do niego skoczyła. Spadała definitywnie głębiej niż bohaterowie się spodziewali - umarła. Opętańczy gaz zapełnił tunel. Onevatho ruszył pierwszy. Pięć minut później, Psychopatyczni opuścili tunel. Jak się okazało, ktoś - podobnie jak w pewnym świątecznym filmie o dzieciaku w Nowym Yorku - zaginął. Był to Mątek, który został opętany przez opętańczy gaz. Zapragnął dusz i uznał, że "ALE ŻAL OMG OMG OMG ALE SUABE TE DUSZE". Ugryzł też Izziego w rękę. Izzy uderzył go w czułe miejsce i kazał mu włączać niskie ceny z pewną mentalną blondynką. Na te słowa Kretes102 zaczął kłócić się z czarno-białym kretem. Tymczasem Api uderzyła Mątka łomem. I właśnie tak biedny lis zginął. Opętańczy gaz go opuścił i zaczął uciekać jak najdalej od tej psychopatycznej grupy. Psychopatyczni popatrzyli na Onevatho - chcieli się dowiedzieć, gdzie gaz uciekł. Nie wiedział on jednak i wszyscy tam poszli. Jak się okazało, była tam tylko trójka potężnych Androidów z Gazowni pragnących dusze.thumb|180px|Androidy Onevatho zaczął odprawiać egzorcyzmy: Viridis lymphata gas , linquat pauperem corpus cursor ! Dimittite ! Auferte tibi ! Vade, et non revertuntur ! Non revertar ! Et succendetur in infernum fiction imperial ! Gaz opuścił Androidy i zniknął. Onevatho przez to stracił całą swoją energię i zemdlał. Wtedy pojawiła się Rose. Wytłumaczyła drużynie, że kanclerzowi nic nie będzie, a uciec nie mógł, bo Mroczni znaleźli sposób na blokadę jego magii. Opowiedziała im też szybko historię Hammerfallów (patrz: Konkurs:Cyrk Chaosu/Postacie, nagłówek "Hammerfallowie"). Rose uznała, że cokolwiek uwięziło Onevatho, na pewno nie byli to Mroczni Panowie: ani Skrajniacy, ani Androidy. Puściła im oczko, wyruszyła do Createlotu i zostawiła drużynę samą. Bohaterowie zaczęli przeszukiwać teren. Szybko znaleźli najprawdziwszą toaletę. Kretes102 wiedział co robić - zaczął niszczyć ten przedmiot. Nie minęło zbyt dużo czasu, kiedy przeciwnik się poddał (nawet nic nie mówił i nie kontratakował) i po prostu się rozsypał. Oczom Psychopatycznym ukazało się przejście prowadzące na zewnątrz. Onevatho się przebudził. Po przepłynięciu kanałów drużyna dotarła do siedziby ruchu oporu, gdzie spotkali Diego i La-Sheei.thumb|left|180px|Bohaterowie poznają Diego i La-Sheei Diabły tasmańskie przedstawiły się i na wstępnie powiedziały, że nie wyznają ciemnych mocy, tylko są fanatykami Alphy. Rozpoczęła się barwna i ciekawa rozmowa obydwu grupek, w której skorzystali głównie Psychopatyczni. Dowiedzieli się, że Neville planuje uwolnić prastare zło, które pierwotnie rządziło chaosem - Lazariusa; Neville miał tytuł "Egzektura" i chce zabić Cesarza; dowiedzieli się nawet, że Alpha nikogo nie opuścił - poddawał tylko obecne istoty próbie. Onevatho przeraził się i uznał, że Psychopatyczni muszą znaleźć Aspekty Kreacji - Yellowa, Elvera i Sevensa. Bez nich będą zgubieni. Kanclerz nie miał jednak mapy - podobnie jak niejaki Oliver z innej rozgrywki innej grupy, uważał, że jedynie taki przedmiot zakłóca logiczne myślenie. Onevatho zdecydował, że Psychopatyczni powinni zacząć od Yellowa, który został alkoholikiem, jest małomówny i zaszył się w Createlocie. Na pewno wie i powie, co stało się z pozostało dwójką. Wtedy znów pojawiła się Rose. Psychopatyczni nie śpieszyli się i zaczęli zwiedzać siedzibę ruchu oporu. Była całkiem ładna. Podczas zwiedzania, Rose wyznała, że jest seksistką, Cesarz jest seksowny, ale nie umie rządzić i ona chce zostać Imperatorką. Pokłóciła się również z Onevatho, którego nazwała życiowym nieudacznikiem. Ostatecznie, Diego zaprowadził wszystkich do tajemniczego pokoju z tajemniczym niebieskim światłem. Drużyna znowu spotkała walkirię - Iris. Przyjaciele powitali się serdecznie i poprosili ją by przeniosła ich do domu Yellowa. Po chwili ujrzeli żółtego kucyka popijającego jakiś napój alkoholowy. Yellow uznał, że widzi poczwórnie, a nawet poszóstnie i po kilku pijanych rozmyślaniach, zawołał straż. La-Sheei zabrała się do roboty - dotknęła konika, a ten nagle przestał być pijanym. Uznał, że bohaterów jest dużo, jeszcze z nimi nie pił i La-Sheei jest ładna. Odrzekł też szybko, że powie co się stało z innymi Aspektami dopiero wtedy, kiedy Psychopatyczni udowodnią mu, że są szaleni. Zaproponował im wypicie koktajlu histerii - napoju, który zmieniał normalną istotę w najbardziej szaloną, jaka może być. Api zdecydował się go wypić. Nawet Yellow nie spodziewał się tego, że kura zacznie chodzić po ścianach, suficie i lewitować. Z ignorancją zaproponował zadzwonić do egzorcysty. Dawid postanowił się poprzytulać z Api. Kura bez namysłu wyciągnęła nóż i wbiła mu prosto w serce. Tak właśnie biedny kogucik zmarł. Diego miał dość - z całych sił złapał kurę. La-Sheei uzdrowiła ją (wcześniej nie mogła, bo wiedziała, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo). To było za wiele dla biednej uzdrowicielki - po pomyślnym zabiegu zemdlała. Yellow tymczasem tańczył na suficie "dance macabre" ze szczątkami dawida. Potem zeskoczył na podłogę i zaczął grać w piłkę nożną szczątkami koguta. Powiedział też, że drugi aspekt ma o wiele większe problemy - Elver jest w bibliotece otoczonej przez sługusów Destruktora, Androidy z Gazowni, a podobno nawet przez kilkoro Hammerfallów. Diego tymczasem ze smutkiem trzymał swoją siostrę. Po pewnym czasie położył ją na łóżku. Yellow stwierdził też, że Cesarzowi coś się stało - popadł w schizofrenie albo nawet został opętany. Kretes powiedział kucykowi, że czas wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i dał mu wybór - albo będzie bohaterem, albo alkoholikiem żyjącym w kraju Destruktora. Yellow bez wahania wybrał drugą opcję. Diego rzucił się na kucyka. Ten po prostu odepchnął go magią i powiedział, że ma kontakty, które pomogą im dotrzeć do biblioteki.thumb|180px|Kleofas zabija Janusza (czyli Izziego) Nagle pojawił się znikąd czarny kot o imieniu Kleofas. Zabił Izziego. Wtedy też powróciła Rose. Ochrzaniła totalnie żółtego kucyka i kazała mu wracać do siedziby ruchu oporu. Zajęła się również zemdloną La-Sheei. Wskrzesiła również Mątka, Dawida i Izziego przy pomocy artefaktu należącego kiedyś do Hammerfallów. Rose zabrała Yellowa i La-Sheei, zaś Diego, Psychopatyczni i Kleofas zostali sam. Czarny kot szybko przeteleportował ich... gdzieś, sam zaś został w domu żółtego kucyka. Drużyna zaczęła badać teren. Szybko zauważyła dziwnego jegomościa, który poprzysięgał uwolnienie się i zemstę jakiejś "Delayi".thumb|left|180px|Brainstorm w Arenie Jegomość okazał się być miły i kulturalny. Złożył kondolencje drużynie z powodu, że oni również są teraz uwięzieni w Arenie. Przedstawił im się jako Brainstorm - jeden z ostatnich Hammerfallów. Powiedział, że to Fiction jest zły, a wszystkim jest wmawiana propaganda. Las, z którego przybyli Psychopatyczni, zaczął płonąć. Brainstorm razem z drużyną tam wyruszył. Okazało się, że jakiś biało-czarny dziwak strzelał do pterodaktyli. Właśnie on był odpowiedzialny za pożar.thumb|180px|Nestardiel w Cyrku Przedstawił się on bohaterom jako "zwycięzca... hihihi". Zamienił również Mątka w salceson. Kiedy Dawid chciał go zjeść, Nestardiel (bo to był on, gdyby się ktoś po obrazku nie domyślił) zamienił Mątka w grubego rudego lisa. Brainstorm zaczął żądać od niego wyjaśnienia, jak wydostać się z Areny. Nestardiel zaczął go wyśmiewać z powodu przegrania wojny z kucykami... a do tego z kobietą. Zaczął się śmiać. Hammerfall chciał go zaatakować mocą lodu, ale Pan Psychodelii zniszczył promień lodu. Śmiał się dalej. Uznał też, że on wcale nikomu nie zawraca głowy, tylko spokojnie sobie strzela do pterodaktyli. Brainstorm obrażony poszedł. Psychopatyczni zostali sami z Nestardielem. Ten szybko im powiedział, że przeteleportuje ich do Areny, jeśli zabiją dwóch Zażartych Iluzjonistów, którzy zaraz się tu zjawią. Powiedział im też, że będą szukać pewnego przedmiotu. Drużyna bez wahania zgodziła się. Lord Psychodelii dał im rysiki, które miały moc równą rysikowi Zaczarowanego Ołówka. Dawid wyrysował sobie skarpetki, piżamę i podróbkę kwiatu paproci (właśnie tego będą szukać Zażarci). Kretes102 narysował słonia, małpę zabójcę, która strzela zatrutymi strzałami, dwa noże, Topór Mocy oraz imitację kwiatu paproci, która w rzeczywistości jest morderczą rośliną. Kretes postanowił, że zabije Autora, Dawid zabije Arta, Mątek Czarnego, a Api napije się koktajlu histerii. I wtedy zaczęła się masakra... Rozgrywka wspólna Zażarci trafiają na Arenę, gdzie spotykają Nestardiela. Ten jednak wbrew ich obawom nie atakuje ich, twierdząc, że "Zabiją ich oni". Wówczas zostają zaatakowani przez drużynę Psychopatycznych. Na odchodne Nest przypomina, że "Zgodnie z umową mają zabić dwóch". W krótkim starciu Czarny cięciem przez czoło zabija Mątka, Olexo ginie z rąk poddanych Kretesa102, a Izzy zostaje zasztyletowany przez Api. Dopiero po trzech zgonach drużynom udaje się dojść do porozumienia. Psychopatyczni na szybko wymyślają, że Nest niby oszukał ich (w rzeczywistości w zamian za zabicie dwóch członków Zażartych miał naprawić pomyłkę kota Kleofasa). Zażarci wierzą w tą naciąganą wersję wydarzeń. thumb|left|180px|Genesiss, Emmelie, Czarny, Alysia i Api thumb|180px|Sieroty Chaosu Nim jednak są w stanie zrobić cokolwiek więcej, Alysia, Api i Czarny zostają porwani przez tajemnicze światełko, zaś pozostałych na ziemi atakują Sieroty Chaosu - słudzy Nesta. Zostają oni szybko pokonani przez Diega i Sir Sera, wówczas jednak pojawia się kolejny potwór. Gdy siła połączonych drużyn zawodzi, Autor używa fortelu - tworzy maszynę do ciastek z krymem, zmuszając tym samym przypominającego Putina stwora do samobójstwa. Tymczasem kilka tysięcy kilometrów wyżej Czarny, Api i Alysia spotykają dwójkę tajemniczych osobników - wysokiego kreta i jego uczennicę imieniem Emmelie. Wkrótce dowiadują się, że trafili na pokład latającego zamku - Zmierzchu Edenu, a ich rozmówcą jest sam Genesiss. Mistrz magii przeniósł ich do siebie, by ostatecznie zgromadzić w jednym miejscu wszystkie osoby potrzebne do wypełnienia Przepowiedni. Wyjaśnia on, że trzy osoby wymienione w Przepowiedni Natchnionych, które mają "stanąć na szczycie świata i powiedzieć Gwiazdom, co myślą" to Czarny, Emmelie i niedawno zmarły Vivilion. Cytuje też dalszy ciąg tego samego fragmentu, mówiący o Alysii i Api. Wyjaśnia on czterem wybranym, że wbrew słowom Hadesa Viviliona można przywrócić do życia. Informuje ich też, że kwiat paproci wcale nie umożliwia teleportacji. Jedynym sposobem na ucieczkę z Areny jest rzucenie pewnego potężnego zaklęcia. Wymaga to jednak poświęcenia jednej osoby, a w efekcie uwolnieni zostaną nie tylko członkowie grup, ale wszyscy, którzy kiedykolwiek zostali uwięzieni w tym wymiarze. Z powrotem na dole reszta drużyny spotyka Viviane, a także Theoseresa, któremu z pomocą Heavensiss udało się uciec z lochów Nestardiela, odnaleźć Viviane i kwiat paproci. Dalszą rozmowę przerywa decyzja Genesissa, by poświęcić się i uwolnić drużyny z Areny. Na pożegnanie daje Alysii i Diegu możliwość obserwowania członków ich grup niezależnie od dzielącej ich odległości i przeszkód. Jednak nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i drużyny zostają wymieszane - Dawid i Mątek trafiają do grupy pierwszej, zaś Autor, Olexo i Sir Ser - do drugiej. Rozgrywka Zażartych cd. thumb|left|180px|Vivane, Mątek i dawid6 w Uniwersytecie Magii Drużyna zostaje rozdzielona na trzy grupy: Dawid i Mątek wraz z Viviane trafiają do Magixu, Art i Alysia zostają przeniesieni do Cytadeli Światła, zaś Czarnoksiężnik i Emmelie - do puszczy. Viviane, zaniepokojona o swój kraj, decyduje się opuścić swych towarzyszy. Przed odejściem pomaga im otworzyć przejście do wnętrza Uniwersytetu Magii, a także wyczarowuje dla nich kilka karabinów. Wkrótce jednak lis i kogut zostają zamknięci w sali obrad wraz z zabitymi i wskrzeszonymi przez Andromedę ciałami czterech czarodziei: Gulguldryka, Snejka, Spielmaustera i Chrumburaka. thumb|180px|Bohaterowie poznają Gracjana Roztockiego Tymczasem w mrocznej puszczy Czarny i Emmelie mają wyraźny problem ze znalezieniem wspólnego języka. Ich wyraźnie napięte relacje pogarszają się jeszcze bardziej, gdy nietoperz zostaje zaatakowany przez stwora przypominającego Roztockiego, a jego towarzyszka, próbując go ratować, wywołuje pożar. Rozwścieczony jej nierozsądnym zachowaniem i kąśliwymi uwagami Czarnoksiężnik odlatuje, wkrótce jednak słyszy krzyki. Jak się okazuje, jego towarzyszkę zaatakował strażnik puszczy. Lepiej przedstawia się sytuacja Arta i Alysi.thumb|180px|left|Celestine drapie Arta jak szalona. Wkrótce po przybyciu do Cytadeli spotykają Celestine, która, uszczęśliwiona ponownym spotkaniem przyjaciół, zaczyna bawić się z Artem. Igraszki zakochanych przerywa pojawienie się Nevilla, który, minąwszy trójkę bohaterów, atakuje Silverblade'a medytującego w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Jednak brutalna siła i szybkość upadłego anioła nie ma szans w starciu z opanowaniem i mądrością paladyna, który poprzez całkowite skupienie i wewnętrzny spokój jest w stanie blokować działanie Pierwszych Narzędzi. W furii Egzekutor, chcąc wyprowadzić przeciwnika z równowagi, używa mocy Amuletu Kooperacji, Butów Hermesa i Krawatu Idealnej Zbrodni do zabicia Celly. Jednak wysłannik Tenebris nie docenia wroga: Silver, choć zrozpaczony i wściekły, zachowuje zimną krew, błyskawicznie rozbraja Nevilla i zabija go jego własnym sztyletem. Następnie, już uspokojony, tłumaczy Artowi i Alysi, że dzięki bliskości Pierwotnego Oceanu dhampirzyca wkrótce wróci do życia. Niestety, to samo czeka Egzekutora. Następnie każe im pójść za sobą. Przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia Art, pamiętając, że potrzebną im krew paladyna ma Autor, będący obecnie w drugiej grupie, zbiera nieco krwi zabitej paladynki. thumb|180px|Czarny spotyka SlenderaZ powrotem w puszczy Czarny, ukryty na drzewie, obserwuje, jak Slendermole próbuje zmusić Emmelie do przytulenia go. Obawiając się bezpośredniego starcia ze złodziejem twarzy, nietoperz decyduje się odciągnąć go od lisicy przy użyciu katapulty stworzonej z konaru drzewa i własnego sztyletu. thumb|180px|left|Art, Alysia, Silverblade i Talia Tymczasem Silverblade prowadzi Alysię i Arta nad brzeg Pierwotnego Oceanu, gdzie poznają jego córkę, przybraną siostrę Celestine - Talię. Streszcza jej pokrótce ostatnie wydarzenia i każe przygotować kąpiel w Oceanie. Następnie tłumaczy Artowi, jak wskrzesić dhampirzycę. Kret musi zanurzyć się w wodach Oceanu wraz z ciałem zabitej i pomyśleć życzenie, a to spełni się. Art, marząc o własnym czołgu, wchodzi do Oceanu. thumb|180px|Exodus na UniwersytecieW Magixie Mątkowi i Dawidowi udaje się uciec z sali obrad, jednak w głównym holu napotykają Exodusa - stwora stworzonego przez czarodziejów do ochrony Krainy Czarów. Uwięzieni między czarodziejami z jednej strony i mutantem z drugiej, decydują się walczyć tym co mają. 180px|thumb|left|AzraelSlenderowi udaje się schwytać Czarnego. Decyduje się zmusić nietoperza do małżeństwa z lisicą, jednak uniemożliwia mu to przybycie Azraela, który używa na całej trójce Krzyża Ciemności. Czarny budzi się przed główną bramą Uniwersytetu. Wkracza do środka, gdzie widzi Exodusa otoczonego magiczną barierą oraz Mątka i Dawida broniących się przed atakami czarodziejów. Nietoperz stara się powstrzymać działanie Krzyża, traci jednak kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i, sterowany przez Azraela, morduje swoich towarzyszy. Następnie, porzucony przez upadłego anioła na pastwę ożywieńców, omdlewa. Przed niechybną śmiercią ratuje go (z niewielką pomocą Exodusa) Waldi Mors, który uwalnia go też spod wpływu Krzyża. Nauczyciel czarów cytuje kolejny fragment Proroctwa Natchnionych, po czym przypomina mu o zadaniu od Stratovairusa. thumb|180px|Viv powracaMątek i Dawid nie trafiają do poczekalni. Zamiast tego budzą się w Hadesie, który jednak mocno zmienił się od poprzedniej wizyty i bardziej przypomina teraz Piekło. Wkrótce spotykają Viviliona, który wyjaśnia im pokrótce, co się stało. Hades, jak się okazuje, od początku kłamał - był w stanie wskrzesić lwa, jednak nie zrobił tego, wierząc, że Tenebris zwróci mu żonę, jeśli nie dopuści do wypełnienia proroctwa. Zamknął go więc wraz z Buu w najgłębszych czeluściach Krainy Śmierci, by mieć pewność, że nie ucieknie. Po opuszczeniu Hadesu przez drużynę Carrie obaliła swojego ojca i przywróciła do życia Nicolasa. Ten jednak znienawidził jej od momentu swej śmierci. Córka Króla Śmierci zamknęła więc swego ojca i ukochanego w najgłębszych czeluściach Hadesu, a sama wyszła za Lucjana - księcia Piekieł. Tymczasem Art, dokonawszy rytuału i zebrawszy nieco wody z Pierwotnego Oceanu, potrzebnej do pokonania Andromedy, ma zamiar odpocząć chwilę i nacieszyć się towarzystwem wskrzeszonej Celestine. Jednak spokój przerywa atak na Cytadelę Światła. Art wraz z paladynem Gabrielem wkracza na mury, skąd widzi czołg - taki sam, jak ten, o którym zamarzył przed kąpielą w Oceanie - prowadzony przez Emmelie. Gabriel ostrzega Arta, by nie robił jej krzywdy, po czym próbuje zniszczyć pojazd przy użyciu strzelby. Wkrótce jednak obaj zostają odcięci od reszty Cytadeli. Paladyn prosi kreta, by stworzył broń strzelającą wodą z Pierwotnego Oceanu, która pozwoli na zniszczenie czołgu. thumb|left|180px|[[Melhellior opętujący Hadesa]]W Hadesie Dawid i Mątek, prowadzeni przez Viviliona, podziwiają sceny dantejskich tortur zadawanych grzesznikom. Widzą między innymi obalonego Hadesa, opętanego przez Melhelliora. Ostatecznie docierają do sali tronowej, gdzie Carrie i Lucjan po długich prośbach i negocjacjach zgadzają się wskrzesić całą trójkę. thumb|180px|Carrie i LucjanCzarny i Waldi w poszukiwaniu kolejnych składników zaklęcia przenoszą się do rozgrywki drugiej grupy i odzyskują od Cisza Kwiat Paproci. Niestety, nauczyciel zaklęć ginie, pożarty przez Wensza. Art z pomocą Świętego Granatu Ręcznego niszczy czołg, po czym wraz z Gabrielem i Talią zajmuje się ranną, jednak wolną już od magii Krzyża Ciemności Emmelie. Jak się okazuje, dziewczyna była niegdyś kochanką Silvera, zostali jednak rozdzieleni. Wiedząc, że paladyn wierzy w śmierć swej ukochanej i bojąc się jego reakcji, gdy okaże się, że się mylił, Gabriel nakazuje jej jak najszybciej opuścić Cytadelę. Wraz z nią ruszają Celestine, Talia, Alysia i Art. Sam Gabriel zostaje, by ukryć sprawę przed Silverblade'm. thumb|left|180px|Gabriel i TaliaWkrótce grupa dowodzona przez Arta znajduje i pokonuje Slendera, uwalniając go spod wpływu Azraela. Z jego pomocą drużyna rusza w dalszą drogę. Kret Bez Twarzy daje im też twarz bez wyrazu - kolejny składnik potrzebny do pokonania Andromedy. W międzyczasie Czarny budzi się w środku lasu i widzi Dawida, Mątka i Viviliona. W czwórkę ruszają w dalszą drogę. Dosyć szybko spotykają Koguta Wynalazcę, Kornelka, Molly i Kari Matę. Jak się okazuje, Reksio i Kretes zniknęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach, a reszta ekipy wyruszyła na ich poszukiwanie i trafiła do innego wymiaru. thumb|180px|AndromedaDalszą rozmowę przerywa atak zmutowanych orek. W walce z nimi omal nie ginie Viv, jednak z pomocą przybywa grupa Arta, a także Barandalf - ostatni ocalały członek Rady. Wspólnymi siłami odpędzają stworzenia. Grupa rozbija obóz i wieczorem naradza się nad dalszymi krokami. Aurą Magixu może posłużyć się zarówno Barandalf, jak i Emmelie, dalej jednak nie mają ostatnich dwóch składników zaklęcia - skrzydeł upadłego anioła i Pierwszego Narzędzia. Rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się Azraela, który opętuje Koguta i Kornelka i zabija Mątka i Dawida. Po długiej walce Alysia odkrywa kolejną właściwość Celexcala - miecz broni swego właściciela przed opętaniem. Wykorzystując to, dziewczyna ostatecznie zabija upadłego anioła i odbiera mu jego skrzydła. Barandalf zabiera zaś narzędzia zabitego. Mając wszystkie potrzebne składniki, drużyna wraca na bagna tylko po to, by odnaleźć ciała Stratovairusa i Lennabeth. Rozgrywka Psychopatycznych cd. Drużyna została rozbita na trzy grupy: Autor i Diego trafili na statek należący prawdopodobnie do Destrukcjan, olexo2, Ciszu i Api do ojca Ramseya, zaś Kretes102 i Sir Ser do biblioteki. (Do Rozbudowy) thumb|left|180px|olexo, Api i Ciszu u ojca Ramseya thumb|180px|Brainstorm, Elver i Sir Ser thumb|left|180px|Na statku thumb|180px|Wonsz na statku! thumb|left|180px|Darth Maul thumb|180px|Wonsz chce kogoś zjeść thumb|left|180px|Destructor / Etap 4 - The Celestial War thumb|211px|Czwarta plansza - widać Arcycesarzową W tym etapie obie drużyny miały wspólną rozgrywkę, lecz potem wszyscy zostali rozdzieleni na różne grupy, a potem zjednoczeni. Etap był ten dosyć długi, uczestniczy podróżowali w czasie, i główną lokacją było Niebo. Etap zakończył się wielką bitwą, i przybyciem Nestardiela, który wessał wszystkich do tajemniczej kostki. Wydarzenie to zakończyło etap 4 i rozpoczęło etap 5, Deus Ex Machinę. (Do rozbudowy) thumb|left|180px|Aideen i La-Sheei thumb|180px|Profesor Haywood thumb|left|180px|[[Heavensiss]] thumb|180px|Powrót Serphana thumb|left|180px|Jasmine thumb|180px|Arcycesarzowa thumb|left|180px|Nowa królowa thumb|180px|Art przygląda się śmierci anioła thumb|left|180px|Fenrise i jego kochanka - Riley 180px|Scarla - kochanka i siostra [[Azenesai|Przedwiecznego|thumb]] thumb|left|180px|[[Nestardiel w przebraniu]] thumb|180px|[[Azenesai]] thumb|left|180px|[[Nestardiel w innym przebraniu]] thumb|180px|I kolejne przebranie [[Nestardiela]] thumb|left|180px|[[Nestardiel]] thumb|180px|Abigail i Edward thumb|left|180px|Jasmine z wymarłym władcą thumb|180px|Tytan i Molly thumb|left|180px|Asgaroth thumb|180px|Dzieje się coś złego thumb|left|180px|[[Pawian Teodor]] thumb|180px|Art opanowuje swojego ptaka - Potężnego Ptaka Roka! thumb|left|180px|Wydaje się, że ktoś jest już zgubiony... thumb|180px|Dziwny symbolthumb|left|180px|Przybycie wielu osób do Piekła thumb|180px|L i portal / Etap 5 - Deus Ex Machina Etap rozpoczął się w początkowym, mrocznym etapie kostki, były tam drzwi, które po otwarciu prowadziły do pierwszej rundy. Pierwsza runda toczyła się w pomieszczeniu z dosyć starożytno-egipskim klimatem. Głównym wrogiem był nietoperz przypominający Tego, Który Tak Potwornie Mąci, tylko że w tęczowej szacie i z biczem z którego wydobywały się węże. Tęczowy TKTPM został pokonany jednym strzałem z blastera antymateriii Doktora, Doktor otrzymał także wężowy Bicz. W drugiej rundzie, użytkownicy spotkali Nieznanego ujeżdżającego Destruktora, był on bardzo zdenerwowany na użytkowników, i etap toczył się na dosyć piekielno-ognistej planszy. W trzecim etapie spotkano Slendermola, który właściwie był jego zmutowaną, czarnobylską wersją. Na początku etapu Doktor ujrzał atomowy grzyb na niebie, a potem pojawił się zmutowany Slender, w tym etapie zginęła Api. W czwartym etapie użytkownicy znaleźli się w mrocznym, zielonkawym tunelu. Spotkano tam Mrocznych Panów z Gazowni i ich przywódcę. Ci zostali pokonani wspólnie, podczas rundy, duża część tunelu się zawaliła. W piątej rundzie spotkano Maestra i Nadeera, Maestr ujeżdżał Apogiraffe a Nadeer trzymał lodowy miecz. Jak się okazało, nie byli oni wrogo nastawieni do uczestników i promowali twórczość Kretesa102, jednak by przejść etap, trzeba było ich zabić... Szósta Runda zaczęła się na spotkaniu z tajemniczym Grumorrem oraz z Ryszardem Petru ujeźdżającym dziwnego Pieseła. Runda była ta nietypowa, gdyż był zasiany na niej wirus wydzielany przez Grumora, który powodował miłości i zakochiwanie się, kontrolował uczestników. Podczas rundy doszło do bójek o Dawida6, i było sporo całowania się i cmokania. W następnej rundzie, doszło do spotkania z Azraelem, Andromedą i Brainstormem. Jednak w rundzie tej, ani Doktor, ani Czarny, ani Dawid nie walczył. Lily zginęła i Nestardiel w przypływie furii, użył najpotęzniejszych zaklęć jakie znał, zabijając tym samym przeciwników. Złamał on jednak zasady Deus Ex Machiny. Jednak jako że głos przewodniczący okazał mu współczucie, resztki wszechświata nie zostały zniszczone, a jedynie zabrano bronie uczestnikom. W rundzie nr 8, doszło do bliskiego spotkania z ośmiornicą oraz jakimś Wonszem. Próbowano ich pokonywać, lecz niestety, niezbyt dobrze to szło uczestnikom. Jednak jakoś, Wonsz i ośmiornica zostali pokonani, runda dzieliła się na dwie rozgrywki, i w drugiej rozgrywce szukano łupów zatopionych w wodzie, okazało się także, że Wonsz i ośmiornica zwróciły zabrane w poprzedniej rundzie bronie. Po tej rundzie, nastąpiła runda 9, była ona nietypowa, gdyż występowało w niej aż 7 przeciwników. Zostali oni jednak pokonani, i każdy otrzymał jakąś broń pozostawioną po przeciwnikach, w rundzie tej także pojawił się Pieseu. Następna runda była długa, i trudna. Doszło otóż do starcia z Nicolette, smokiem Crowleyem oraz Clarissą, która okazała się stwórczynią Deus Ex Machiny. Podczas tej rundy zginął Nestardiel, oraz Doktor popełnił samobójstwo, wsysając się do swej kuli i wysadzając ją. W rundzie tej także umarł Dawid, lecz został przywrócony do życia, na samym końcu pojawiła się Leah i runda się skończyła. Walka była długa i doszło do zniszczenia prawie całej planszy. W rundzie nr 11, doszło do spotkania z lustrzanymi wersjami April, Dawida6 oraz Czarnoksięznika. Dawid6 był przebrany za królika, April miała brodę i czarne okulary a Czarny był umięśnionym gościem z kosą i z brodą. Lustrzani przeciwnicy zostali pokonani, Czarny został zabity przez April, April przez Czarnego, poprzez podpalenie brody, a Dawid6, który okazał się zakonnikiem zjadł swoje bombowe jajo i się wysadził. Gdy runda została ukończona, wszyscy trafili do rundy nr.12, tam spotkali Neville. Doszło do walki z nim, pokonał go Czarnoksiężnik. Wtedy jednak on oszalał, i próbował zabić April oraz Dawida6, jednak opamiętał się, a Dawid został uzdrowiony, gdyż poległ. Czarny oraz Dawid zaczęli współpracować, lecz okazało się, że Neville nie zginąl, i pokiereszował Czarnego, doszło więc do drugiej walki z Nevillem. Neville obiecywał różne rzeczy Dawidowi, sądził że zostanie nowym Bogiem, blefował, jednak Dawid zaczał z nim walczyć, jak się okazało, Czarnoksiężnik chwilowo też się odrodził. Doszło do poważnej rozmowy Nevilla z April. Na końcu rundy 12 April zabiła Neville, a Dawid i Czarnoksieznik już nie żył, przetrwałą tylko April. Okazało się jednak, że runda 12 nie była ostatnią rundą Deus Ex Machiny, i po niej nastąpiła runda numer 13, do której przeszła April. Runda to okazała się jednak spotkaniem z Azenesaiem, który stał się nowym Bogiem, jednak wszystko przerwał Doktor, który zaczął kopać Azenesaia po głowie. Jak się okazało, za Azenesaiem stał Pan Pan, stwórca spektaklu "Cyrk Chaosu", sam Cyrk okazał się przedstawieniem teatralnym, oglądanym przez masę widowni. Nastąpiły objaśnienia, podziękowania i tym podobne, jak się okazalo, w scenariuszu namotał Doktor, który zmienił zakończenie i przyspieszył je. Kategoria:Twórczość Dizla Kategoria:Cyrk Chaosu